High School Reunion
by shancoot2
Summary: The gang travels to Albuquerque for an East High reunion. They are all 27 years old now, and Troy and Gabriella are married. What will happen when an unexpected, dramatic event happens that effects the whole gang? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own anything but the plot. **

High School Reunion

Chapter 1

"Come on, Troy."

"2 more minutes, Mommy?"

"No, Sweetie, we can't be late for the flight."

Gabriella filled her two-year-old, Troy Jr.'s, cup with orange juice and turned off the television. She rubbed her overly large stomach. Gabriella and her husband, Troy, were expecting a baby girl in a month. Gabriella and Troy were both 27 years old. They were about to fly to Albuquerque for their East High reunion. Troy grew up to become a basketball player. He didn't play in the NBA, but he was a basketball coach and instructor at the local YMCA for kids who were from ages 6-14. Gabriella became a scientist. Both Troy and Gabriella were in their parish choir. Troy and Gabriella have been married for 4 years.

"Your mother is right, Troy," said Troy Sr, "If we don't leave now, you won't get to see your godfather."

"Shad's be there!?!?" exclaimed Troy Jr. Troy Jr. Admired his godfather, Chad.

Before they knew it, Troy, Gabriella, and their son were on a plane flying to Albuquerque. Troy Jr. Immediately fell asleep next to his mother.

Gabriella looked into her husband's soft, blue eyes and sensed that he was worried.

"Nervous?" she asked him quietly, being careful not to wake her son up.

"A little," he said, "I just hope none of them have changed too much.

"You haven't changed," she said lovingly, "You are still sensitive, deep, athletic, loyal, and dedicated, and I've always loved you for that."

"You are still the same, too," said Troy.

Gabriella kissed Troy's soft cheek and opened her 823 page book.

Troy stared with a smile on his face. The past 4 years had been the happiest years of his life. He thought back to when the karaoke worker said, "Someday you two will thank me for this." "This is fate," Troy thought.

"Maybe we should start thinking of baby names," said Gabriella, closing her long book and pulling out a pad of paper.

"Good idea," replied Troy happily.

"Maybe we should name her after someone special. Maybe we could name her Taylor," said Gabriella.

Troy thought about Taylor. She and Chad were engaged. She was a successful author, and she gave thousands of dollars to charity. Both Chad and Taylor lived in Rhode Island. Chad didn't have a job because if Taylor's success. To Troy's dismay, Chad still had an afro. Troy thought Chad was a little too old for that hairdo.

"That's a good idea," said Troy as Gabriella wrote the name down, "or we could name her Sharpay or Kelsi."

Kelsi and Jason were newlyweds. Kelsi was a grade school music teacher. Surprisingly, Jason became a lawyer. Kelsi and Jason still lived in Albuquerque.

Sharpay and Zeke had broken up 4 years ago. Sharpay was a broadway actress. She lived in New York, along with Ryan, who was also an actor. Sharpay and Ryan were both nice now, and Sharpay had a boyfriend named Francis. Francis stage crew worker. Ryan was single.

Zeke owned a bakery in Iowa. He had a wife named Karen and 3 kids. 2 of them were twins.

"You have now entered our Albuquerque Airlines. Please leave through your front right exit, and enjoy your stay," said an overly cheerful flight attendant's voice.

As Troy stepped into the crowded airport, he was filled with happiness and anticipation.

**A/n: I hope you liked it, and I promise it'll get more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Troy, Gabriella, and Troy Jr. Finally walked through security, got their luggage, and got to the car rental store, the family started to relax. Troy walked over to Gabriella and Troy Jr and put the keys into the red minivan's key slot. Gabriella fastened the seatbelt of Troy's car seat, and hopped into the front seat. She couldn't wait to see her old friends. She remembered Taylor's grinning face and Chad's stupid, yet funny jokes. She recalled Ryan's and Sharpay's fast feet dancing on the East High stage. She thought of Kelsi accompanying Troy's and Gabriella's perfectly blended voices. She remembered Zeke's and Jason's conversations about basketball that Gabriella didn't even understand.

"Gabriella? You haven't said much," said her husband's voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was just doing a little thinking. Do you reckon we're almost there?" she asked.

Before Gabriella knew it, they drove into the vast hotel parking lot. Troy carefully parked the car, and they walked into the warm hotel to find a huge lobby decorated with marble flooring, fluffy couches, coffee tables, and a beautiful chandelier.

They approached a tall, dark-eyed woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me, we'd like to check in," said Gabriella politely.

"Name?" asked the lady unpleasantly.

"Bolton. 3 people."

She handed Gabriella the room keys, and the family rode to the fourth floor. They stepped out and strolled through the wide, elegantly decorated hallway until they finally approached room 318. Gabriella slid the card key into the slot and pushed open the heavy door.

Gabriella looked at a highly decorated, ornate hotel room. She kicked off her shoes and felt the cushy carpet. She caressed the fine oak surfaces of the dresser, coffee table, and side table. The beautiful, floral-designed comforter on the bed complimented the brilliant lamps. The soft, beige couch seemed to perfect the room's comfortable feeling.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Excitedly, he said, "We are going to have a great time."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Gabriella to no one in particular.

Troy opened the door, and suddenly, a mass of curly, black hair appeared in his face. Taylor was giving him a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said enthusiastically.

Chad shook Troy's hand, and then they gave each other a small hug.

"What's up, man?" asked Chad.

"Awww! Look at you, Gabi! You haven't changed a bit, except for that big stomach, of course!" said Taylor, practically screaming with excitement. "When's she due? What's her name going to be?"

"We're not sure yet, but we're considering Taylor" said Troy, and at that, Taylor blushed.

"Shad!!!!!!!!!" said Troy Jr. excitedly. He just came out of the other room because Barney was over.

"Mini-Troy!" yelled Chad. Chad called him mini-Troy because Troy Jr. had the same name as his dad, and he looked exactly like his dad, except for his curly hair, which he inherited from his mother.

Troy leaped into Chad's arms, and Chad spun him around in three circles. Chad set him down and ruffled his light brown, curly hair.

Taylor giggled, and Gabriella got into a deep conversation with her. Troy Jr. starting using his new crayons and coloring book.

"So," said Chad, trying too hard to sound casual. "Are you nervous about the new baby?"

"No," lied Troy.

"Are you sure?" asked Chad. "Because I thought you'd be scared after what happened with Troy. Remember?"

Troy wished he _didn't _remember that dreadful night Troy Jr. was born. Obviously, he wasn't upset with Troy Jr. being alive; it, along with marrying Gabriella, was the best thing that ever happened to Troy Sr. It was just _how _he was born that was miserable.

Flashback

Troy was in the waiting room. He couldn't come into Gabriella's room because there wasn't enough room with all of the doctors, nurses, and machines. Gabriella was having a lot of trouble giving birth to her baby, and she was losing way too much blood.

Tears rolled down Troy's cheeks. He couldn't stand losing Gabriella. She was his one true love. He remembered the first time he layed eyes on her. Her curly brown hair bounced os she sang to the happy song. Her big brown eyes were filled with joy. Her beautiful voice carried throughout the whole room. And her smile...Troy would do anything to see her smile. He bent his head down and prayed.

_Please don't let Gabriella die. Let her be okay. I love her! I love her! Don't do this to me. Don't do this to her. Gabriella. Please don't die. Don't do this to me, God. _

Minutes later, a doctor came through the door.

"Is she alright?!?" asked Troy, leaping up. "How's the baby?"

"See for yourself," said the doctor.

Troy sprinted down the hall and thrusted open the door.

"Gabriella!" screamed Troy, grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"Troy..." Gabriella said faintly.

One of the doctors spoke up, "I-I'm truly sorry to say...Gabriella or the baby has to...d-die. She's losing too much blood. Gabriella, it's your choice of who lives."

She hesitated. Tears filmed her eyes. "Let the baby live...I've lived my life; it's not fair if the baby can only live 9 months without even seeing light."

"Gabriella..." Troy stammered, trying to choke back his tears.

"G-Gabriella, no. Please..." He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be with him forever.

"I'll love you forever, Troy, but I have to do this. Promise me you'll take care of the baby," said Gabriella, almost whispering.

Troy was losing the love of his life. He couldn't help but weep.

"I promise," said Troy. "Take care of her," said Troy to the head doctor.

Troy had to stay out of the room while the baby was born, so Troy silently cried in the waiting room.

Finally, after 1 or 2 hours, the doctor came into the waiting room and faced a miserable Troy.

"H-how's the baby?" asked Troy with red eyes from all of his crying.

"See for yourself," said the doctor a second time.

Troy slowly walked down the hall towards the room. He saw an alive and smiling Gabriella sitting in her hospital bed, with a baby in her arms.

"How? Gabriella! Your alive!" exclaimed Troy. There was so much happiness in his heart he could barely think.

"Doctor Paisely managed to save me! I love you so much, Troy," smiled Gabriella.

Troy gave her a big kiss on the lips. He was so happy, he couldn't help but grin.

Gabriella said, "I'm thinking about naming him Troy, after the most special person I've ever met."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. **

"Wake up, Mommy!" screamed Troy while jumping up and down on Gabriella's fluffy bed.

Gabriella squinted at the bright light shining through the freshly cleaned windows.

"Where's your daddy, Troy?" asked Gabriella, sitting up straight and looking around the large room.

"He went to pick up Chad and Tay Tay. We going to have breakfast with them!" exclaimed Troy Jr.

"Well, we better get ready, then," yawned Gabriella.

She picked up the little boy and took him over to his dresser. She changed him into his blue jeans and red sweatshirt. Gabriella tied Troy's shoes while he put on his favorite hat that had a basketball on it. Then, he started to play with his sticker book while Gabriella got ready.

Gabriella combed her soft, dark-brown, curly hair and brushed and flossed her teeth. She, then, gently washed her face. Gabriella threw on a light-blue blouse and blue jeans. She slipped on her comfy black shoes, and quickly put on her mascara and favorite light-pink lip gloss.

"Ready to go, Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"YEAH!"

"Oh, you look lovely," chuckled Gabriella, looking at the big star stickers he put all over his forehead. He giggled, and Gabriella tickled his tummy, making him giggle even more.

Gabriella locked the large door and walked with Troy down the long hallway towards the elevator.

"I wanna push the button!" begged Troy Jr.

"Okay, push that one," said Gabriella, pointing to the button number 2.

He happily pushed it, and they slowly road to floor 2.

Gabriella opened the door of the breakfast room to find all of her old high school friends sitting together and merrily chatting. Tears came to her eyes, and she sprinted over to the big group of happy people.

"Surprise, Gaby!" said Troy with a grin on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, you guys! I missed you so much! You all look amazing!" Gabriella didn't think anyone could possibly comprehend the amount of happiness that flooded through her. She hugged each one of them and took a seat between Kelsi and Taylor.

"Kelsi, you look great! How's the teaching job?" asked Gabriella eagerly.

"I'm so happy teaching music," said Kelsi, picking up 2 pieces of bacon off a tray.

"I'm _so _happy to see everyone," said Sharpay while taking a seat across from Gabriella. "Whoa! Taylor, look at the size of your ring! How many karats?"

"Oh," said Taylor blushing. "3 and a half."

"How'd Chad afford that?" asked Kelsi.

"Ummm...well, Chad picked it out, and I paid for it."

The girls giggled while Troy Jr. immediately made friends with Zeke's twins. Zeke and Troy Sr. chatted about some basketball team while the rest of the men piled their plates with huge spoonfuls of food. Once everyone got their food, they all talked quietly. Gabriella and Taylor were talking about Newton's 3rd Law of Motion, and Sharpay and Zeke were talking about when they were in high school.

When everyone least expected it, Sharpay let out a high-pitched gasp. Gabriella turned to see Sharpay and Zeke with red faces, both loudly arguing.

"_What _did you call me?" asked Sharpay, fanning herself with her hand.

"I called you a selfish, spoiled, icy, drama queen!" said Zeke loudly.

"I'm not!" screamed Sharpay, "I've changed!"

"Yeah right!" yelled Zeke, banging his spoon on the table.

"You're just upset about me breaking up with you years ago! Move on, Zeke!" shrieked Sharpay.

"Please, I have a wife who I'm madly in love with! Anyway, you always used to use me!" shouted Zeke.

"I did not! I _was _in love with you! Big mistake I made!" yelled Sharpay.

"Well... " Zeke couldn't think of anything else to say. He briskly walked through the exit, and Sharpay left through the opposite door. Gabriella saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So much for a perfect day," thought Gabriella as she quickly finished her breakfast.

**A/n: Sorry it was so short. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. **


End file.
